Our Time Together
by abinesss
Summary: Ron and Hermioen fancy each other but don't know what to say. Hermione spends half the summer at the Burrow with Ron, how will it go? sorry i'm really bad at summaries. please read! T just to be safe
1. Back from the ministry

**Disclaimer: I have never ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever owned the Harry Potter series.**

**A/N- DON'T READ THIS IF YOU HAVEN'T READ UP TO THE SIXTH BOOK! This story starts right after they come back from the Ministry of Magic in the fifth book. And it will probably stop after the summer in between the two books. So R&R PLEASE!!!**

**Back From the Ministry**

**Chapter 1**

**Order of the Phoenix**

_I just can't believe he's dead. _Hermione thought to herself. _Harry's going to be really torn up about this for a while. _Everyone had just come back from the Ministry of Magic and despite the fact that most of them had barely ever talked to Sirius Black, they all felt a bit of themselves were missing. Hermione, Luna, Ron, Neville, and Ginny had all come back to Hogwarts using the Floo Network while Harry got back with Dumbledore. Everyone was really tired but because that day was the end of term, they had to pack and be ready to go.

"WHERE WERE YOU LOT?!?" Parvati yelled/whispered at Hermione. "I was worried sick not knowing where everyone was!"

"We were at the Ministry. We fought Death Eaters. You-Know-Who was there. And Sirius Black was killed by Bellatrix Lestrange. I really don't want to talk about it."

"Lestrange killed Sirius Black? I though they were both Death Eaters."

"No. Sirius never killed anyone. He was good, and he was Harry's Godfather. He was a part of the Order of the Phoenix." Parvati gave her a questioning look. "It's a secret society that was formed 14 years ago when they last fought him. Lots of people are in it."

"Well. I hope Harry's ok, but we cannot forget that to day is the END OF TERM!!!!" Parvati was quite good at cheering people up. Hermione giggled quietly and then continued packing sadly. "So. I saw Ron coming in with his arms wrapped around you. Were they flexed, really muscular, huh?"

"PARVATI YOU ARE SO WEIRD! and yes they were, very muscular." They looked at each for about 3 seconds before laughing do loudly Ginny had to come up and calm them down.

"You guys really need to stop having loud laugh attacks and loud random conversations or some day people are going to be coming up here with money and giving weird hand signals that mean 'Give me whatever you're on!'" Parvati and Hermione stared at Ginny for a long time and even Ginny couldn't resist laughing at herself.

"Alright we should probably get to breakfast, quickly, and get to class. It wouldn't surprise me if our teachers gave us detention for next year even on the last day." Ginny nodded to Hermione before running own to her dorm to get dressed. Parvati and Hermione were already dressed so they walked down to the common room together. As they walked in, the first thing Hermione saw was Ron's red, silky hair and his crystal blue eyes staring right at her. Hermione blushed and walked over to him and Harry, leaving Parvati to talk to her boyfriend.

"So, we heard your laugh attack everything ok?" Harry asked her while laughing to himself. Ron would have said something but he was to busy laughing.

"Yeah, everything fine." Hermione looking questioningly and the two smirking boys. "You know people think Parvati and I are on something but whatever we're on we obviously stole from you."

"Look let's just get to breakfast." Harry said quickly. Ginny ran into their group and smiled at Harry, by which time Ron had managed to stop laughing and had found enough air to talk.

"Yeah let's go Hermione, do you want me to hold you in my muscular arms?" Ron and Harry started laughing uncontrollably. "Hey, I think the Great Hall's that way." He said while flexing his arm and pointing towards the Great Hall.

"Hah. You're so funny." Hermione said quickly before punching Ron very hard in the shoulder.

"Oi! Gerroffame!" Ron yelled at Hermione who was now laughing loudly.

"Yes, I think I know where the Great Hall is now. Thank you for your directions." She grabbed Ginny's arm and continued. "Let's go eat. I'm hungry."

The four of them walked down to the Great Hall discussing what they would do over the summer. As they sat down at the table Ginny wandered off to be with her boyfriend. Michael Corner? Or was that last week?

"So it's decided," Ron started. "You'll come to the Burrow half-way through summer and I'll teach you about Quidditch and… Harry? When do you want to come?"

"Ummm… Late July? Early August? Somewhere in that vicinity?" he added with a laugh.

"Right I'll tell mum that. Oh God, Potions class first." Ron whined looking disgusted.

"No, I heard today Professor Snape was giving out a cool prize in class today, something cool." Said Hermione happily.

"Wow a fun potions class, that sounds promising." Harry said sarcastically. Ron and Harry exchanged looks that said I-can't-believe-she-thinks-this-will-be-fun.

"Whatever. Time for class."

They hurried off to class and sat down. Then they heard Snape's monotone voice begin talking.

"Today we have what you would call an easy class. You make a potion you win a prize. No I don't care one bit what potion you make Miss Granger just make one." Hermione blushed into her book as she put her hand down and immediately started on her Happiness Potion. She had made this before in class and had made it perfectly. Plus when she tried it she was extremely happy and hyper for the rest of the day.

Ron sat in his chair not knowing what potion to make and frankly didn't care what he made. So when he finally thought of something he made it quickly. Harry was similar, but ended up making a 1-hour love potion. It took like 5 minutes to make and only had 6 ingredients, it was really easy.

After what seemed to be the longest potions class ever, Snape stopped the class and began to see their potions. "Draco Malfoy, Stomach Twisting Potion, exceptionally made, 10 points to Slytherin. " Professor Snape continued with the Slytherins, giving each and every one of them 5 points for even the most ridiculous potion.

"Miss Granger?"

"I've made a happiness Potion, sir."

"Of course only you would make the most useless potion ever made, and incorrectly made at that." He said this while testing her potion which was perfectly made, he twitched a bit from holding back his smile.

"Harry Potter, what is this?"

"It's a 1 hour love potion, sir."

"I don't care."

"Of course not."

"Ronald Weasley."

"Yes sir." Ron answered.

"Well. What did you make?"

"Oh! I made root beer, sir."

"What?"

"Root Beer, sir." Ron repeated

"Is that in anyway magical?"

"Well. It's in our textbooks, and it's magically delicious!"

"Right. OK. Um. Class dismissed." Everyone walked out quickly hurrying off to their next class.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~

So that wasn't really Ron/Hermione. But the next chapters will be I PROMISE!!! Review PLEASE!! I need to know if I'm writing and people are reading it.


	2. FOOD

Umm. So yeah. I took a while updating. Sorry about that. I had everything ready I just kept forgetting to put it up. And GUESS WHAT?!?! I went to see Guys and Dolls at the Hollywood Bowl last Friday!! Woot woot! Anyway I know that my story isn't quite Ron/Hermioneish yet. But I promise it will be. It just takes time. Hope you like the chapter!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------

**THE FEAST!**

**Chapter 2**

**Order of the Phoenix**

"So, what are we going to do for our last class?" Ron asked Harry and Hermione as he sat down in the common room.

"What do mean? We're going to our class like any other day." Hermione told strictly.

"Well, our last class is Defense Against the Dark Arts, and seeing as Umbridge is gone, what will we do?"

"We could just stay here?" Harry suggested.

"We could go down to Hagrid's?" Hermione wanted to tell Hagrid about their trip to the Ministry before term ended and they went home.

"WE COULD GO DOWN TO THE KITCHENS!" Of course Ron suggested that considering all he thought about was food, and a certain someone…

"Oh! I know. We could have another D.A. meeting." Hermione always came up with the smartest things to do.

"We could go down to the kitchens, THEN use the coins to summon the D.A."

"Fine Ronald! We'll eat first."

"YES!!"

On their way down to the kitchens Hermione used the coins to call the members of the D.A. So then when they got up there after eating, they wouldn't have to wait to start the lesson. They walked into the kitchens through the painting (a/n: I think you get to the kitchens through the painting of fruit?) and they were immediately showered with food by Dobby and various other House Elves.

"COME ON HERMIONE!! I JUST WANT ONE MORE PIECE!!"

"No! Now let's go before class ends and the feast starts!"

"Would Mr. Harry Potter and his friends like to take some food with them to share at their meeting?" They looked down at Dobby who had already made a basket of food meant to be shared at the D.A meeting.

"Of course we would!" Hermione loved House Elves (SPEW!) She slapped Ron's hand away from the basket. "I'll take that Dobby, if he gets it nobody else will eat until the feast. Thank you so much for the food, Dobby."

They ran out of the kitchen and up to the seventh floor where all the members had been waiting for quite some time.

"Now," Harry began the lesson. "Today will be our last class. We started this so that you all could really learn Defensive Spells, and next year we should have a proper teacher. If we don't I'd be happy to teach you all again. We will be learning the full Body-Bind Curse. It is _Petrificus Totalus. _You will also be learning how to un-bind someone. That is _Dezlega Acum. _Remember that you cannot unbind yourself, if you could _Petrificus Totalus _would be a useless spell. Now pair up and practice!" Ron and Hermione usually went around and helped everyone, but today they paired up with Neville. (Neville didn't have a partner) The three of them formed a triangle. Ron- Hermione – Neville.

Ron turned to Hermione and yelled, "_Petrificus Totalus!" _Hermione immediately froze on the spot.

Now it was Neville's turn to unbind her. "_Dezlega Acum!"_ Hermione instantly back to normal and congratulated them both on their good work. Next she turned to Neville and shouted, "_Petrificus Totalus!"_ but Neville had jumped out of the way.

"Neville are you alright?"

"Look, Hermione, it's not that you aren't great and all, I just. I think I had enough being binded by you in our first year. Just that once is good for me."

"Oh, no that's alright Neville, I practiced it enough on my own." Neville sighed loudly and sat down by the fire place to eat some of the food they had brought. Hermione and Ron stood there awkwardly.

"I'm gonna go help that third year. He's a bit like Seamus, he's already blown up two things." Ron ran over to him before he cast the spell, and Hermione ran over to a girl who was in desperate need of help.

"Thanks, I'm Resa by the way." Said the girl. Hermione smiled and told her the spell while showing her the proper hand motion. Harry walked over to her.

"I think it's about time we closed this up. I'm not missing this feast and I don't think Ron will be too happy if we do." Harry whispered to Hermione.

"Yeah sounds good." She turned to Resa. "You've done really great today."

Harry walked to the front of the room and started talking.

"Can I talk to you for a sec?" Hermione looked away from Harry and up at Ron. She smiled and nodded.

"I just wanted to tell how much I'm looking forward to you coming over this summer. There are loads of things to do at the Burrow. Plus I wanted to talk to you about, stuff. Ginny's really excited too."

"Well I'm very excited to be coming too. Just send me an owl for when you want me to come. You know if earlier is better, or later. Either one." They were both a bit unnecessarily nervous about talking to each other without Harry there. Although having him there probably would have made things more awkward. "Well, we should be getting to the Great Hall for the feast."

"That is what I look forward to every year. The Feast!" Harry finished his speech and started saying goodbye to everyone. Hermione and Ron waited patiently for him to finish.

"Oi, Harry come on! If you say goodbye to everyone we'll miss the feast and if we miss the feast I WILL KILL YOU!"

"Calm down Ron, he's coming right now."

"So shall we go down to the Great Hall of stop by Madam Pomfrey's because Ron looks as though he might faint."

"I'm. fine. I. just. Need. Food. And men don't faint they _pass out!_" Ron did look extremely pale, so they hurried down to the Great Hall just in time to get a good seat with other fifth years and close enough to see Dumbledore hand out the House cup. When they sat down at the table, Hermione was surprised that when she sat down, Ron sat down next to her instead of her usual seat next to Dean and Harry. Dumbledore walked up to the podium after all of the students had taken a seat. He talked about precautions everyone should take while at their homes and about having a great summer, but Hermione heard none of it. She was too preoccupied looked at Ron. Dumbledore finished his speech. Clapped his hands, and food appeared what seemed to be out of thin air. Hermione looked around and grabbed a few things and looked over at Ron who had gotten plenty of food.

"I love food." Ron looked down at all of his food. He had grabbed 6 chicken drumsticks, 2 helpings of smashed potatoes (with gravy of course!), 3 pieces of roast beef, 2 Yorkshire puddings, 2 bowls of pasta, 1 chicken soup, and an ear of corn. He needed some form of vegetable. **(a/n: Believe it or not, I ate all of what I just named while at softball camp, just at one dinner, but I had biscuits instead of Yorkshire puddings. I actually ate more. Tee hee hee.) **

"Not very hungry tonight are we?" Ron looked up from his plate of food, he didn't look like he had heard Hermione's question. Harry shook his head, and grabbed an apple and stuck it in Ron's mouth.

"Hey Seamus, see a resemblance?" Seamus turned around, looked at Harry, then looked at Ron and looked down at his food to try and stop his laughter.

"Come on, Ron, take that out of your mouth."

"Fine…"

"ATTENTION STUDENTS!!" Dumbledore clapped his hands and every head turned to face the Headmaster. "It is time to hand out the House Cup. In fourth place, with 583 points, Hufflepuff. In third place, Ravenclaw, with a total of 612 points. In second place, with 714 points, Gryffindor. And the House cup goes to Slytherin, with 714 points!"

"Wait a second, we have the same amount of points as Slytherin." Hermione whispered to Ron.

"It seems that for the first time in 400 years, there is a tie for the House Cup." Dumbledore admitted calmly.

"WE DON'T WANT TO SHARE IT WITH THEM!" yelled a Slytherin. McGonagall scurried up behind Dumbledore and whispered something in his ear.

"An excellent idea Minerva. It had been decided that a student from each house will duel the other for the House Cup. The head of your House will decide who will duel." Professor McGonagall hurried down to Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"Who's the best dueler in the DA?" Harry and Hermione pointed to the other. "It can't be either of you two. It has to be a fourth year."

"Why?" All three of them said together and stared at their teacher.

"Because Professor Dumbledore wants to know what you three have taught everyone." Professor McGonagall smiled at each of them. "Don't you fret, they have to choose a fourth year too."

Harry turned to Ron and Hermione. "I honestly think Ginny is the best of the fourth years."

"I do too, what do you think Ron?"

"I guess you are right. She better have paid attention in class." McGonagall walked over to Ginny and brought her up to the front of the Great Hall. While Snape came forward with a boy called Donner Zampatos.

"Hey, I think I've seen him before." Ron looked from Hermione to the boy. "Was he at the Hog's Head Inn when we had our first meeting?" Harry whispered over the table.

"Yeah, I bet he's sorry he didn't come to the meetings now, eh?" Harry and Hermione laughed and nodded.

"God, he does look nervous though doesn't he?" They all looked up at Donner and sure enough he was shaking uncontrollably.

"Dueling for Gryffindor is the amazing fourth year, Ginerva Weasley." Cheers burst from the Gryffindor table, along with Ravenclaw, people stood up and whistled and chanted Ginny's name. "And dueling for Slytherin, another talented fourth year, Donner Zampatos." A few of his friends stood up and yelled for their friend, the rest of the Slytherins clapped. Ginny and Donner made their ways to separate ends of the dueling stage that had appeared for the occasion. They stepped up and reached for their wands.

"Ginny looks scary." Seamus had leaned over and told Hermione. She laughed. "I know it's funny but I'm serious. I feel bad for that Donner bloke." In truth, Ginny did look quite fierce. She was ready to win and Hermione knew she would be pissed if she didn't. The two students walked up to each other, bowed, and walked back to their places.

"Now, I want a clean match, no curses intended to hurt the other." Ginny and Donner nodded and they both got into their position.

"Wands at the ready. And, you may begin."


	3. term break

Hey so just so you know, I'm going to San Francisco for 5 days. This chapter is going to be UBER short and probably not very well done. Oh and by the way I am SOO SORRY about my writing I know I've misspelled LOTS of things.  Sorry.

Ginny and Donner stared at each other for a few seconds to see who would make the first move. Donner made a sudden movement but he wasn't fast enough. Ginny quickly whipped her wand and yelled.

"_Stupefy_!" Donner flew back, shocked, and landed on his back. Ginny smiled and looked to the Gryffindor table. While she was distracted Donner got up and yelled a spell.

"_Prin Prega!_" Ginny spun in the air and landed on her knees facing Donner. Her face was scrunched up. She stood up slowly.

"You don't think she would really hurt him do you?" Ron whispered to Hermione.

"I wouldn't bet on it."

"_Expelliarmus_! _Flipendo_! _Locomotor Mortis!_ _Quietus_!" Donner was being thrown around everywhere, and he was completely helpless. And finally to end the duel, Ginny yelled her very last spell. "_Petrificus Totalus_!!!"

The Gryffindor table stood up and cheered and yelled. All the while making fun of Donner and the Slytherins.

Dumbledore walked over to Ginny and held her hand and held it up in the air. "And the champion is Ginny Weasley! The House Cup goes to Gryffindor."

"YAY!!!! Wow Ginny did wonderful!" Ron looked at Hermione and agreed. Hermione hugged Seamus, Parvati, and absentmindedly hugged Ron. They stayed together a bit long, or at least long enough for Harry to start laughing. They broke apart and look away from each other. Ginny ran over to Ron and Hermione.

"You were amazing Ginny!" Hermione hugged Ginny.

"Yeah, really. It's a good this you paid attention in all those meetings."

"Thanks, but I kind of knew I'd win. I mean if I can duel with Death Eaters I bloody well hope I can duel another student." They all laughed and Ginny sat next to Hermione.

They finished their feast and walked back up to the dorms.

"I'm so happy Ron invited you to the Burrow for the summer!" Ginny and Hermione were in the dorms grabbing the last of their items.

"Yeah, it should be fun."

"Hermione, everything is going to be fine. Don't worry--" Hermione interrupted Ginny.

"I'm not worried about anything, I'm just trying to figure out Ron. He's so frustrating."

"I know. I'm his sister." Hermione smiled.

"Let's go down to the common room and meet Ron and Harry."

"Yeah okay." Hermione grabbed her bags and followed Ginny down the spiral staircase to the common room. They walked into the common room.

"Hermione, I thought that you of all people would have used magic to bring down your bags. Those bags look really heavy!" Harry agreed with Ron.

"I never thought about that. Whatever. I guess I'll use it next year!"

---------------------------------Boarding the Hogwarts Express------------------------------------

"Come on, let's find a compartment." Harry told Hermione, Ron, and Ginny.

"Oh, well Ron and I have to patrol the corridor for a bit, but we'll see you later."

"That's okay. Ginny, do you want to sit with me?" Harry asked Ginny

"Yeah sure. Oh look! There's Neville and Luna, I'm going to ask them if they want to sit with us." Ginny ran over to Neville and Luna to ask them. They both smiled and agreed.

"Ok, well, we're going to go patrol. We'll see you later though." Ron looked over to Hermione. "Come on, Hermione, let's go." They walked onto the train and started their patrol.

"So… are you excited for summer break." Hermione decided she needed to break the ice.

"Oh, yeah of course! I'm excited to see Fred and George's Joke shop."

"I think they'll do really well in Diagon Alley. I wonder if they're going to buy Zonko's? I mean it went out of business half way through term."

"That's a great idea! I'll tell Fred and George about that." They walked up and down the train a few times and them decided they were finished.

"Let's go find Harry and Ginny's compartment. How do you feel about that?"

"I'm not worried. I don't think they'll get together." Ron opened the compartment door for Hermione and she walked into her friend's compartment. They sat down in the open seats.

"How was patrolling?" Neville asked Ron.

"oh it was boring, as usual." Ron answered. Ron looked at Luna, who was wearing a ridiculous hat.

"Luna, what is that for." Luna looked at Ron like she didn't know what he was talking about. "You're hat. Does it keep away the Gnargles?"

"Oh no of course not!" She said in her usual high pitched voice. "It keeps away Tramectats."

"WHAT!!!!?!?!" The enter compartment yelled at her.

"Everybody knows about Tramectats. Never mind I don't really feel like explaining everything to you all now."

---------------------------------------At platform 9 ¾ -------------------------------------------------

Everyone got off of the train and looked around for their parents, except for Harry of course (he was going home by the underground train). Luna hugged everyone and then ran off to great her father. Neville spotted his grandmother and hugged everyone quickly.

"Well, there's my mum and dad, I'll see you, Ron, soon. And Harry, I'll see you at the Burrow when you arrive." Hermione hugged her three best friends, and walked to her parents.

"I see Fred and George and Mum. I'll see you over break then. I'll tell mom when you'll be coming."

"Bye Harry!"

"Bye Ginny."

------------------- -------------------------- -------------------------------- ----------------------------

DIDN'T I TELL YOU IT WOULD BE SHORT!! I finished I t in like an hour! I was really proud of myself. Anyway. 5 days, and probably 2 more to update. Sorry.  but please REVIEW!! I've looked at my traffic and there are more than 6 people reading this. Please review! Even bad reviews are welcomed, Although I would quite like it if those were kept to a minimum…


	4. family

**I'M BAAAAAAAACCKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!** My vacation was very good if any of you were wondering. I went to San Francisco with my dad, then Redondo Beach with my mum. It was great; I got sun burnt though….

I wanted to thank you for your reviews, some of you said that the characters were out of character, and I apologize for that. I've tried to keep them closer to what J.K Rowling wrote them as. Whether it will be any better, I don't know. So, I TRIED! If it doesn't work I'll just write on the summary OOC.

**~_~~_~_~_~_~_~__~_~__~_~_~_~_~_~_~__~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~__~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_**

As Hermione walked to her waiting parents, she took one last look back at Harry. She worried about him sometimes. What was he going to do all summer until he comes to the Burrow? Will he get into trouble? _I hope his aunt and uncle treat him nicely…_ Hermione wondered why they were always so mean to him, but her thoughts were interrupted by her frantic mother.

"Oh Hermione!! You've grown, she has hasn't she honey?" Her husband tried to answer but she continued on. "Oh, you have to tell us all about your year! How did your classes go? How is your friend Harry? Oh and that Ron! He's grown about a foot, and he's quite handsome!"

"MOM!! I'll tell you everything when we get home." Her mother walked to the car and put Hermione's trunk in the back of the car. Hermione walked over to her father. "Hi dad."

"Hi pumpkin, I'm sure you've had a great year."

"I have." She took her father's hand and walked to the car, ready to go to her home.

------------Ron----------

Ron walked with his sister to their waiting family. Fred and George were there with their mum. He wondered whether she was mad at Fred and George for leaving school, but it didn't really matter to them, they were going to open a joke shop. Mrs. Weasley ran up to Ginny and Ron and pulled them into a hug. She was less frantic than Hermione's mom, yet again she had waited at King's Cross station plenty more times than any of the other mothers had.

"Oh! I've missed you both so much." Mrs. Weasley looked at her children and gave them both a kiss on the cheek. "Lets get home, I have a casserole in the oven and I am not going to let it burn."

The five of them walked to the car and they all piled into the tiny car. Ginny got in first followed by the twins and Ron, and although he tried to sit far away from his two mischievous brothers, he ended up in between them.

"Hey there Ronald." Ron just looked straight ahead, trying to pretend that he couldn't hear George talking. "Oh come on, don't be sour. We haven't even said anything yet-"

"Or done anything, for that matter." Fred finished his brother's sentence. _But you will…_Ron thought to himself. "Now come on Ronniekins, this summer won't be so bad. It'll just be like every other summer-"

"Except we won't be there. We know you'll miss us terribly." George finished his sentence and Ron just sank further into the back of his seat. Fred and George Apparated with a _'Pop!' _and Ron straightened up in his seat.

"Mom," Ron had almost forgotten to tell his mom about when his friends would be coming over. "It's ok that Hermione and Harry are going to come over to our house before school so we can get everything we need together?"

"Of course! When will they be coming over?" Mrs. Weasley was always happy to have people at her house, especially Hermione and Harry because they always helped out around the house as much as they could.

"Hermione is going to come over half way through break and Harry, um Harry will be coming when he can leave his house."

"I'm always worried about that boy, he doesn't have enough to do with those relatives of his." They drove to the house in silence, and once they got there, they grabbed their trunks and dragged them up the stairs to their rooms. Ron plopped his trunk on the floor and pushed it under his bed with his foot. He immediately grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill and wrote to Hermione.

_Hermione, _

_I've just told my mum that you'll be coming over. She's excited to have you here, yet again so is everyone else. We all like having you here. _

_Hope you have a good time in Paris with your parents. Write back when you can._

_-Ron_

Ron attached the letter to Pig's leg with a red ribbon and sent it to Hermione. He lay back on his bed, it wasn't even a day after school had ended, and yet he was already bored and missed his friends.

------------Hermione-----------

Hermione sat in the back of the small car and waited for her parents to start a conversation, since she was never very good a getting one started. No that she felt like she always needed to talk, she was fine with silence, she didn't have the urge to always have a discussion, nut seeing as she hadn't talked to her parents in more a 4 months, Hermione really did want to talk to them.

"So," she said a bit awkwardly, "How's work been?" She knew that this was one of the plainest questions you could ask next to 'how are you' and 'how's life'. Her mom looked at her from the rear view mirror and smiled.

"Work's been great. Nothing big happened, but we've taken off three weeks for our vacation in Paris! Lets just hope Jason can handle everything without us." Jason was intern but recently became a real, paid employee. He was a bit of a ditz though. Hermione didn't ask any more questions until they had reached the house and she had unpacked. While she was unpacking she thought about everything that was going on in the wizarding world. She wondered if her parents knew anything was wrong. Yes, they were muggles, but that doesn't mean they were dumb.

She put away all of her clothes and decided to go through her notebooks to see if she would really need to keep ALL of them. She picked up her Charms notebook and looked through each page. As she picked it up she heard a peck on her window. _Peck! Peck! _She turned to her window to see Pigwideon. She opened her window and let the tired owl in. She untied the ribbon from his leg and quickly unrolled the paper to read it.

"Oh, thank you Ron." She smiled at the paper then found another piece of parchment and a quill so she could write back to him. She finished writing and looked over at Pig to give him the letter, but he was asleep. She ran downstairs and picked up a bowl and some water. Once back at her room she poured out the water into the bowl and gave the owl some.

"That's better isn't it?" She tied put the letter in front of Pig and he bit down out and flew out the window.

"HERMIONE!!!" She heard her mother yell her name from downstairs.

"Just a minute mum!!" Hermione took one last look at the owl before running down the stairs to meet her parents.

~_~__~_~_~_~-``-~__~_~_______________________~~~~~~~~~~~

Ok, so I know that wasn't long but I don't think it was short either… I tried to make them more like the characters, tell me if I did alright or if it was bad. :] REVIEW!!


	5. Quidditch and Paris

I'm trying to write as quick as possible. Seriously, I might even get another chapter up by the end of the day. Maybe. :]

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hermione ran downstairs to her parents who were sitting on the couch. She had just gotten back from school so they would want the full story of life, the universe, and everything. Unfortunately for her, her answer couldn't be 42.

"So I take you want me to tell you about school." Hermione said as she sat down on the couch across from her parents.

"You guessed correctly my dear." Her mother said with a smile.

"Well, school started out normally, but at the feast we found out that this witch, Umbridge, was going to teach us defense against the dark arts, immediately I knew that she was from the ministry and that this year would be different than any other." Her parents nodded understandingly, so she continued. "She wasn't teaching us how to use magic so I urged Harry, my friend, to teach other students, because of what happened last year. We made a group and we called it Dumbledore's Army. Dumbledore's our headmaster. We found a place in the school called the Room of Requirement and it's really quite fascinating. Anyway, we practiced there until we were caught by Umbridge. She was crazy, she made all these unnecessary rules and it was just bad."

"So, you were caught, what happened then?" Her father was entirely intrigued in his daughter's story.

"We were caught and we got punished. Then a lot of other things happened and the Ron's twin brothers lit fireworks during a test. And Harry saw something having to do with his godfather and we rushed off to London and it turns out he really wasn't there and it was just a trap. Then we fought with Death Eaters who do You-Know-Who's bidding. During the fight Harry godfather was killed. That's all I really know."

"That's so sad, but at least you're alright." Her mother smiled at her. "So how were you're birds?"

"You mean O.W.L's?" Hermione laughed at her mom but continued when her mother nodded. "Well I don't know until I get my letter, but I think I did alright."

"Good, we're glad you had an interesting year. Now go pack for Paris!" Hermione ran upstairs and grabbed all the clothes she could stuff in her bag, she was going to leave tomorrow. She changed into her pajamas and crawled into her bed. As she fell asleep she thought about how her summer would be. She was excited for Paris, but she was more excited about where she was going after.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ron~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ron woke up in his bed and looked around for Pig to see if he had come back with a letter from Hermione, but after a while of looking, he decided to go downstairs to eat. As he ran to the kitchen he bumped into Fred and George.

"Hello, didn't think you'd be here." Ron said somewhat coldly.

"Well, we have a flat in London above the store, but we got hungry and nothing compares to Mum's cooking." Fred smiled at Mrs. Weasley. "Anyway, we were going to go play some Quidditch in the field with Ginny. Want to come?"

"Yeah, of course. Just let me get something to eat and then I'll come." Ron told them quickly. He grabbed some food and ran back upstairs to get changed and grab his broom. When he got to his bed he found a letter from Hermione.

_Ron, _

_I'm so excited for Paris, and coming to the Burrow. I have a feeling that this year will be different than others. I'm not sure in a good way or a bad way. I just know it will be different. You think Snape will finally get the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts? I hope not. Have you heard from Harry? I think I'll try writing to him. Have a great summer!_

_Love, Hermione_

He read the letter, and smiled happily. He would write back to her after the game. He changed quickly into some jeans and a shirt and grabbed his broom from the closet. Ron met them out in the field where they were already warming up.

"Alright, what are the teams?" Fred and George looked at each other, of course they would want to be on a team. And frankly, he was more than happy to be on a team with Ginny.

"Fred, me and Charlie. Against you, Ginny and Bill."

"What?" Ron was pulled backwards into a bear hug from his older brothers. "I didn't know you guys were here!" He said happily to his brothers.

"We're only here for the next few days."

"LET'S PLAY!" Ron got on his broom and took his place as keeper, while Bill and Ginny would be chasers. They didn't play with a snitch.

The ball was thrown into the air and Ginny was the one to catch it. She sped towards the goal that was being guarded by Charlie and passed it to Bill. Bill grabbed it and threw it through the goal. The rest of the game was pretty much the same. George threw to Fred, Fred through at the goal, Ron tried to block it. He blocked quite a few. When the game was over, Ginny, Bill, and Ron celebrated their victory.

"Ha ha, we beat you!" Ginny bragged to George who had fallen at least twice.

"Live it up while you can little sister! You won't stand a chance tomorrow!" Fred yelled at Ginny, who just stuck her tongue out at him.

"We shall see." Bill said to his brothers, they all walked inside and dropped off their brooms in the broom closet and walked to the kitchen.

"How was the game?" Mrs. Weasley asked while she handed out soup and sandwiches to her children.

"We won!" Ron said as he high-fived Bill and Ginny. They ate their lunch in silence, except for the occasional joke and rounds of laughter. The rest of the day was spent in the living room or the kitchen. Fred and George would think up things to put in their joke shop while Bill and Charlie talked about their work. Ginny and Ron sat in their chairs and listened to everything, along with telling them about their trip to the ministry.


	6. i need to go to Hogwarts

Oh my God!!!!!!!! I'm so so so sorry that I haven't updated, even if there aren't that many people reading. School, ugh, but nevertheless I Hope you like it! Please please please review (:

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hermione had been in Paris for two weeks, 5 days now. Going to all the touristy things she could and eating in cafés with her parents. She also spent her fair share of time shopping with her mother whilst her father stayed at the hotel and read. She was having a wonderful time. She had almost forgotten about the war, and about asking to go to Ron's for the rest of the summer. Hermione and her mother were currently in _Dior _looking at shirts, skirts, and everything under the sun. She thought this would be a good time to ask her.

"Hey, mom" Her mother looked up from the mountain of bags she had picked up. "You know Ron, the guy you were talking about at King's Cross Station? Well, he invited me to his house for the rest of the summer, after we get back, of course. And I was really hoping that I would be able to go." Mrs. Granger just stared at her daughter.

"Don't you have to get school supplies and everything?" She didn't want Hermione to go.

"Yes, but I would go to Diagon Alley with them and buy my books, quills, and robes." She was trying to sound like she had thought everything through even though she had just assumed everything.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Does this mean you'll let me go?" Hermione thought for sure that her mother would just say yes and leave it at that, but she was wrong. Her mother knew something bad was happening in the wizarding world and she wasn't going to let her daughter go somewhere dangerous on her own.

"No, it does not. I want to know what is going on in, _the other world._" She whispered the last few words to her daughter. Hermione had been dreading actually having to tell them everything that had been going wrong in the wizarding world but she knew she would have to sooner or later.

"Look, it's nothing the Ministry can't handle. A criminal has just come back and people are freaking out, but everything will be fine." Hermione's mother didn't look convinced.

"I don't think I want you going back to that school."

"But Mom! I have to go back, I have to help with everything, I need to learn how to protect myself and you cannot just _not _let me go!" Hermione was almost screaming now, she was infuriated. _How could they just not let me go? This is ridiculous, I NEED to go to Hogwarts, I just need to…_

"Hermione, I am your mother, you will do as I tell you and I tell you that you are not going back to that school, discussion over. I can't stand to see you get hurt." Her mother was yelling now but Hermione wasn't going to give up.

"Mom, I am safer at Hogwarts than anywhere else. I'm sorry to sound so rude, but if I stay home I will be unprotected, you guys cannot protect me from dark wizards. You are just dentists. I'm sorry but I have to go to Hogwarts, it's not debatable." Hermione had quieted down her mother.

"I suppose you're right, I'm sorry, I'm just so concerned about you." Hermione smiled and grabbed her mom's hand. She was happy she was still going to school. "So, do you want any new clothes for school?" Hermione nodded and looked around the store for things she might want.

Hermione and her mother spent the rest of the day shopping before they got back to the hotel and started packing. They were only going to go back to England on the plane tomorrow, and she was so excited about going to Ron's the day after. It would be a great summer.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~

Ron sat on his bed while his sister talked about how excited she was for school; she seemed to be the only one in the house that was ever happy to go back. Ron just stared out the window, he had sent an owl to Harry at least a month ago and he hadn't answered, so he sent a letter to Hermione, no answer. Pig probably went to her house, not Paris. _Stupid bird_ Ron thought to himself with a smile.

"Are you even listening to me?" Ginny glared at her brother.

"Wha- OH! Of course I was, every bit." Ron was tired and hungry, and not that he didn't want to talk to his sister, he just wanted to talk to his friends more. That was what he looked forward to the most when he went back to school, seeing his friends.

"I can't believe you are the only person I can talk to. It's a good thing Hermione is coming in tomorrow, or else we'd have nothing to do for the rest of the summer." They heard a loud _Oomph!!!_ from downstairs. Both of their heads turned and they ran down the many flights of stairs to look at what had happened in the living room. Once they reached the bottom they found a coughing, ash covered Hermione.

"HERMIONE!! We thought you were coming tomorrow!! What happened?" Ginny pulled Hermione into a big hug and smiled at her friend.

"Well, I was packed and my parents wanted to go on another trip, I guess. They hadn't planned it but I was fine with leaving early and I hope it's alright with your mom." Ron walked over to Hermione and gave her a hug. She tried to hide her blush by staying in his arms a bit longer. They pulled apart and she looked at the ground.

"Oh, Hermione dear, I wasn't expecting you until tomorrow, it's a good thing I had your room ready though, or else you'd have to share with Ginny or one of the boys, Goodness me! Are you hungry, I've only just finished cooking some chicken, would you like some?" Hermione nodded and followed Mrs. Weasley into the kitchen.

Hermione sat down next to Ginny and Ron, and dug into her chicken. The rest of dinner was a bit awkward, because no one said anything. After that, they all went to their separate rooms to go to sleep, or try to sleep. Hermione lay in her bed looking up at the ceiling and thinking about what she would do for the rest of the summer with Ron and Ginny. Maybe she would finally learn to play quidditch and not be afraid of flying, she would beat Ron at wizards chess, and do whatever else she wasn't good at yet. She was excited to see Fred and George's store, but so were the rest of the witches and wizards in London. Hermione's thought were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Hermione yelled.

"Hey," Ginny walked in the door, "Did everything go ok in Paris?" Hermione was a bit confused, _Why wouldn't things go ok?_

"Umm yeah, everything went fine. Everything ok here?" _Well this isn't awkward or anything._

"Mom tried to stop us from going to Hogwarts. I was just wondering if the same things happened to you. I mean I can't ask Harry because he does whatever he wants, and he kind of has to go back to school." Ginny looked like she was about to cry.

"Ginny it's alright, my mum tried to do the same thing and I just about fell over. I was so shocked that she would even consider not letting me go. But I know she just wanted to help, and she wanted to protect me. Speaking of Harry. Have you heard from him? He's not been responding to my owls."

"Yeah, actually, he's been writing every week. He's says he's been riding on the underground for fun. How that is any fun, I have no idea. I always end up sitting next to a creeper." Hermione laughed at her friend. She yawned and looked at her clock.

"Oh! It's midnight. I think we should get some rest yeah?"

"Alright.." Ginny stood up and walked out of the room.

Hermione looked back at the ceiling and continued her thoughts of the summer, and wondered if Ron might be thinking of her.

~*~*~**~*~~~**~*~*~**~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~

So, yeah. I don't know if it was good or not, but you can tell me whatever you think. You can even just tell me about your day! (That's what I do in reviews some times…There's nothing wrong with that!) I'll try to update soon. (:


End file.
